


Of Flower Crowns and Sleeping Curses

by GoldenHookDrabbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, No Milah, Slash, Sleeping Curse, idk - Freeform, past implied mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHookDrabbles/pseuds/GoldenHookDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Henry finds a woman under the sleeping curse he sets out to find her true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Henry finds Jane Doe

**Author's Note:**

> What not a goldenhook fanfic ???  
> I've actually been really stuck on what to write next for the goldenhook ship so I decided to try my hand at a Rumbelle fic. It's kinda a slow burn. Let me know if it looks kinda funky.  
> Takes place after the curse breaks and before Cora, and before Rumple goes to find Bae.  
> Hope you guys like it.

Henry and Emma’s lunch at Grannies was cut short when she got the call that a couple had slid on a patch of ice and slammed into a parked car. No one was in the parked car but the couple had been cut by some glass and where taken the hospital to be safe. So while David tried to get a holed of the person who owned the parked car Emma was interviewing the couple at the hospital. Henry, who was already board, wondered the hallways keeping close to the walls to avoid being run over by the nurses and doctors rushing around. Eventually he finds himself in front of David’s old wing. He knows that most of the people in that wing where knights that had gotten hurt during his mother’s attack in the Enchanted Forest when his mom was born, so the wing should be empty. But through the glass he can see that some one still’s lying in the bed farthest from the door, right up against one of the windows. Pushing the door open and making his way into the room he sees that the person in the bed is a woman. The tag at the end of the bed calls her ‘Jane Doe.’

She has long chestnut hair that someone must have been maintaining for her as it sets on her shoulders in lose curls. Her skin is mostly pale, but if it’s because of her being inside so long or her natural look Henry can’t tell. Despite her paleness her cheeks are a soft rosy color, and her lips a pale pink. Henry thinks she’s around his mom’s age.

“Hello Henry.” Turning to look, he sees that the Blue Fairy is standing behind him.

“Hello Mother Superior.” Henry answers with a little wave, she responds with a soft smile. Walking past him to the window she removes the wilted flowers from the vase on the sill and replaces them with the fresh ones she brought. “Umm…” Henry mumbles, the fairy turns to him and makes a motion to continue. “Do you? Do you know her? Like why she’s here?” Mother Superior sighs deeply.

“She… she was poisoned.” The fairy begins to rummage through the cabinet next to the bed, still talking, “She was married to a powerful man with a lot of enemies. Her husband…” She pauses searching for words. “Her husband was a cruel man. An enemy of his poisoned her and someone with magic tried to help her.” Pulling a brush from the drawer she begins to brush the sleeping woman’s hair. “The person wasn’t very knowledgeable, and he could only use dark magic, so he couldn’t heal her completely. He could only stop the spread of the poison before she died and hoped someone else could help her better. Her husband was royal and had a family patron fairy who answered the man’s calls, even though she wasn’t supposed to because of the darkness that had taken over his heart. Unable to help her she called me and… I found that the curse the man had placed on her was a sleeping curse. It’s one of the first times I’ve ever seen the sleeping curse. Her husband tried to wake her but… he wasn’t her true love.” Sometime during her explanation Mary Margret had found them. “When he couldn’t wake her he asked us to watch over her and so we have.”

“We have to do something.” Henry says, looking between the Blue Fairy and his grandpa, “We can’t just leave her here, we should look for her true love!”

“Henry your very sweet.” Mother Superior smiles, “But she’s been asleep for 300 years. Anyone she knew before she went under the curse has long since been dead.” Snow thanks the Blue Fairy for watching after Henry while he waited for her to come get him, then quickly ushers Henry from the room. Hoping to avoid the conversation from continuing.

Unfortunately for her Henry doesn’t let the matter drop. For the rest of the evening Henry talked about the women in the hospital bed retelling the her story to Emma and David. Even going as far as typing of a rough draft for a flyer he wants to post around town.

“Henry buddy I know you want to help.” David pushes a cup of coco across the island to where Henry sits working on Emma’s laptop. “And that’s really great but the Blue Fairy has a point. 300 years is a long time.” Henry doesn’t respond for a long time, David starts to think Henry is ignoring him when he speaks.

“You were a Shepard before you met Grandma Snow right?” David nods confused at the turn the conversation has taken. “What where the chances that you two would meet? But you did.” David tries to explain that part of how the two met was because of a deal King Albert and Rumpelstiltskin made, when Henry interrupts. “But what where the chances that she would pick _your_ carriage to rob?” David struggles to find an answer. “Or that mom would adopt _me_? Or that _I_ would believe the book was real and that I would _find_ mom in Boston?” Henry takes a deep breath to calm him before he continues. “I know you guys where meant to find each other, and that I was meant to have my book and find mom. And I know you had some help, and so did I but…whose to say that Jane Doe isn’t meant to find her true love now? Maybe all she needs is a little help.” Mary Margret looks close to tears and David smiles at his grandson ruffling his hair gently. Then moves around the counter to sit next to him offering ideas for the flyer.

 

The next day David and Henry go to the Hospital and take a picture of Jane Doe to add to the flyer. Once the picture is added David and Henry spend the rest of the morning putting the flyers up around town. Picking up some lunch at Grannies the two head home to eat with Snow and Emma.


	2. Jane Doe gets a visitor

“How much is this help gonna cost Gold?”

“Nothing Miss. Swan. I don’t charge children.” Gold answers glancing at where she stands leaning on the island in the apartment. Snow White and her husband stand behind Henry; Snow White has her hands on his shoulders offering him silent comfort. The Savior looks at Gold skeptically.

“And that necklace will keep him from going to the room on fire?”

“Unfortunately not. But it will help him control his time there, so as not to get burned.” He answers ruffling Henry’s hair. Henry smiles and thanks him while Gold gathers his things to leave. David walks him to the door thanks him again for his help.

“Hey wait Mr. Gold.” Henry calls, running over to the printer grabbing a flyer, “We’re trying to help this lady find her family do you think you could hang this up in your shop and maybe they’ll see?” Gold takes the flyer with an indulgent smile. If he grips the paper a little tighter or his eyes go a little wider at the picture of the woman no one notices.

“The camera favors her.” He says softly, “Might I ask how a lovely woman like her ended up in the hospital by herself?” Henry recounts the sleeping woman’s story. When he’s done Gold promises to keep his eyes open for any information conserving her before leaving the apartment.

“Wow.” Mary Margret says after the door closes. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so helpful.” Emma laughs.

“Maybe we’ll have to get Henry to talk to Gold anytime we need him.”

 

 

It doesn’t take much for Gold to find where the hospital has placed the woman. Only a few words with the nurse behind the desk, satisfactory pale faced and wide eyed at the Dark One’s presence, though her voice is steady, confirms her spot in the prince’s old suite.  He hesitates at the foot of the bed. When the savior’s son handed him the flyer his first thought was that this was a trick. There was no way, none, that this woman in the picture and now in front of him could be his long dead wife.

It must be a trick. An attempt to confuse, control, and destroy him by his enemy’s. But there wasn’t a single cruel bone in the royal family. Even the rough around the edges savior wasn’t cruel. None of them could come up with such a plan, or even knowingly go along with it. But, his mind reminds him. They are not immune to being manipulated by others, he’s done so himself. But who could be manipulating them? He’d never told anyone about his dead wife. The Blue Fairy?

But how could she have known? The two of them had contact years after his wife was taken. Even if his son had mentioned her to the blue pest, how could she have found someone who had died? Much less create an illusion that looked so much like his wife.

So perhaps…his mind whispered the night before when he thought about this. Perhaps…perhaps…the gnat had told the boy the truth. Maybe she genuinely was trying to help the woman. Maybe the woman really was…is...his wife.

He just had to come to know for sure.

So here his is, at the foot of the sleeping woman’s bed. Cautious, as he always is, but hopeful, something he rarely is.

If this is some how an illusion of his dead wife, it is a good one. Chestnut hair free in curls, like she’d always liked to wear. If she wasn’t lying so stiffly it’s almost like she was sleeping back home. Though she’d rarely slept on her back, preferring to sleep on her side curled around him like an octopus. And if she was on her back it was because they were on the ground watching the clouds float in the rare case she managed to drag him away from his spinning wheel and enjoy the afternoon with her and Bae. But even watching clouds she’d never lay so still. His wife was a woman of warmth and movement. Often these observations were used to validate the villager’s theory that her mother was a fairy, or a sprite, or other light beautiful creature.

But even cloud watching she’d always be moving, talking to him, making up stories for the clouds for the their boy. Gold remembers her pointing out her favorite pictures in them with one hand and the other wrapped in his. He remembers playing with the ring he’d made for her when their hands were intertwined. The ring had been made of twine and yarn and twisted in a knot he’d spent days perfecting.

Unconsciously he lifts his gaze moves to the woman’s left hand. He’s startled to she her ring again. Just as faded from wear and tear, as it was last he saw it.

“Belle.” He gasps out, voice hitching and he feels his throat constrict as he fights back a sob. He mouths _how?_ and places one hand onto hers thumb rubbing over the ring of yarn. He brushes her hair back, he says with a quite sigh, “Oh Belle.” Leaning down he places his lips on hers.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter but hopefully you guys like it :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Belle's flashback

            Belle clutches her cloak closer. The library isn’t cold but the stillness and isolation makes her cling to the familiar comfort. She runs her fingers down the seams; she stitched herself trying to distract herself with plans of patching it up and other chores. Bae will need new pants he’s been growing like a weed and his current pants are starting to get a little short. A new shirt might be able to be put off for a little while. It’s getting warmer but it still a little chilly some days.

            “I’m sorry to keep you waiting my dear.” A man’s voice startles Belle causing her to drop the cloak and turn around. “And I’m sorry for scaring you.” He says with a chuckle. Belle blushes when she see’s the man recognizing him instantly.

            “Your grace.” She says softly dropping into a clumsy curtsy. The man who she identifies as the Duke of the Front lands, waves it off with a laugh.

            “There’s no need for that my dear. Please sit.” He gestures to a couch not far from the fireplace. Leading them over to it he sits, Belle arranges her skirt as she sits. “Please relax. You seem so skittish.”

            “I suppose I am a little nervous.” Belle laughs awkwardly, “It’s not everyday you go to the market to pick up some things and end up being invited to the Duke’s castle.”  She begins to play with the edge of her cloak.

            “You’re very beautiful.” Belle’s face flushes and thanks him. He smiles and picks up her hand studying her fingers where they’ve cracked from work. “Someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t have to work so hard.”  
            “Sir?” She questions, lightly tugging her hand trying to get it back. He holds it tighter stopping her.

            “Don’t you think you deserve more? More than what life has given you so far?” Belle doesn’t respond but he continues on, “Sweetheart I can give you more. I can take you away from your life.”  
            “What? I…I don’t understand.”  
            “Marry me.” He clutches both her hands together surrounding them with his larger ones. “Be my wife. I’ll take care of you. You won’t have to lift another finger. I’ll buy you whatever your heart desires.” Belle’s eyes widen.

            “Oh! Oh my… Sir I’m…I’m flattered. Truly I am.” She forces their hands down and covers his hands with her own. “But Sir I’m already married. I have a husband and we have a son who we love dearly.” The Duke’s face goes white.

            “Oh my…” He laughs embarrassed, and moves so he’s sitting a little farther from her on the couch. “I’m so sorry. What you must think of me. Asking a married woman to marry me. I’m so embarrassed.”  Belle makes sympathetic noises. “It’s just when I saw you in the market… you where so beautiful, and talking to you now, I can tell you’re special. I thought it had been fate we met.”

            “Your very kind.”

            “But very unlucky in love.” He sighs, “Oh no! Your husband and child they must be so worried about you.”

            “Yes…I’ve been here awhile.”

            “I’m sorry I went to see you sooner but there was a matter that needed seeing to… and now it’s late. I’m but I’ll have to return you home tomorrow.”  
            “But!”

            “I can’t apologize enough.” He interrupts, “Truly please forgive me. I’ll take you home myself tomorrow. I’ll order the cooks to make a big breakfast and we’ll take it to your family. I know it won’t make up for the worry they mush be going through…”

            “Sire couldn’t I go tonight?” The Duke exhales deeply.

            “I’m truly sorry… I normally would arrange for someone to escort you home but… It’s just… not safe right now. The matter I had to see to… it was a messenger from the one of the camps. They found a breech in the wall.” Belle gasps and he hushes her. “It shouldn’t be a big deal. We found a couple of ogre scouts and the troops took them out. There’s no evidence that there are any more in the area and we’ve increased patrols just in case but even if it’s needless worry I don’t feel comfortable letting you out to wonder home in the dark. And I don’t have the men available to escort you tonight. It’s just one night.” Belle sighs.

            “I understand.” The Duke smiles.

            “You’ll be home before you know it. I’ll order some tea for us, tell me about your boy.” Before Belle can respond the Duke has gotten up. When he returns a short while later a female servant pushing a tea chart follows him. She pours them each a cup while the Duke questions Belle about her family again. The two talk long into the night.

 

            The next morning Belle is woken by the female servant from the night before, again she’s pushing a cart. This one has a collection of fruit, cheese, bread, and a few different jams. The woman reaches under the cart and pulls out a box handing it to Belle; she finds a new dress inside. A gift from the Duke the woman says. The dress is cut and colored in a peasant style though Belle can tell it’s made far more expertly than anything she could make or afford. Once she’s dressed and has had a few things to eat, she follows the servant, whose name she learns is Katharine, to the entryway where the Duke is waiting.

            “Ah. There you are sweetheart.” He greets her kissing both her cheeks.

            “Good morning Sir.” She replies flustered by the intimate greeting. He smiles and Belle fidgets with her dress. “Oh. I wanted to thank you for the dress. You didn’t have to do that.”  
            “Nonsense.” He waves her off. “It’s getting cold out and it’s the least I could do. Can’t let you and your family freezing.” He leads her out of the castle towards to the waiting carriage. Pointing to a chest being placed into the carriage. “I wasn’t sure how big your son is or your husband so I just had some fabrics packed. I’m sure you can get them cut to fit you. He helps her into the carriage before going to take to the driver.

            Belle finds herself speechless at the Duke’s kindness. After meeting the man she’s unsure how she can go back to listening to the villagers speak so rudely about him. Since she’s met him he’s been nothing but apologetic, for his forwardness, kind, soft spoken, and charming. If the villagers could meet him they wouldn’t call him cruel, or a warmonger. Coming back the Duke climbs into the carriage. Once the door closes thy start to move.

 

            Before long the carriage stops, a loud knock is heard on the door. Confused the Duke tells her to stay inside and he leaves to talk to the man. When the Duke returns Belle’s worry increases at the look of concern on his face.

            “What’s wrong?” He sighs.

            “There’s some smoke spotted up ahead. It…it looks like it’s coming from your village.” Belle’s heart drops into her stomach.

            “Maybe the tavern caught on fire again? It has before, it could be worse this time.” She prays that’s all that’s wrong. The Duke doesn’t look convinced.

            “I hope that’s all.” He pauses climbing into the carriage. “I sent a couple of scouts just to be safe. We’ll arrive there soon.” The rest of the trip is spent in heavy silence.

            When the carriage stops the Duke leaves again. Curious Belle peaks through the curtains out the window, she gasps. Pushing the door open she climbs out and stares. Her village is in ruins. The tavern and the surrounding homes have been burnt down. Some of the Dukes men hurry back and forth from the well trying to put out homes that are still burning. The Duke calls out when Belle runs off in the direction of her home. Tears fill her eyes and she falls to the ground with a sob when it comes into view. It’s barely standing, the remaining wood has blackened and ash covers the ground like snow.

            The Duke kneels down next to her placing a hand on her back, “Oh sweetheart…I… I’m so sorry.” Belle doesn’t respond, eyes fixated on the remains of her home. The Duke starts to speak again but stops himself instead he focuses on rubbing her back.

            “What happened?” Belle asks, between sobs. “Did… did anyone survive?”

            “We found some tracks around the village… the reports were wrong. The tracks… they belong to ogre’s.” He pauses, “They… the troops haven’t found a sign of anyone.” His words cause a fresh wave of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, hopefully the next chapter doesn't take so long to be ready. But school is pretty busy right now so we'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What another chapter and it hasn't been a month?  
> That's crazy (I have a ton of homework that I just don't wanna do, so I'm trying to write)
> 
> Another flashback but not from the same time as the last chapter, I thought we needed something kinda fluffy before we continue.

Rumple wasn’t sure what he was doing standing just outside the doorway of Mr. French’s shop. Well he did know, Auntie Elle had sent him from their home with a swish of her dishrag, snapping that he needed to get up and do something, like give his gift to Belle before it wilt, instead of moping around and being underfoot. But he didn’t really wanna be here. Belle’s Papa didn’t make his distrust of Rumple as obvious as the other adults in the village. But he knew that the older man didn’t like him.

Leaning against the wall and sliding down to sit in the dirt, Rumple fingers the petals careful not to pull any off the buds. Auntie Fay would cuff his ear if he took apart their hard work before he had the chance to show Belle.

Tonight was the spring court competition, a tradition in the village where a boy and girl are picked out of their age group as the prince or princess. Or King and Queen if they were adult. The competition signaled the start of the village spring festival. Rumple’s Aunties had been busy preparing for the better part of a month for the weeklong event. They had a lot of orders for mending outfits, as well as preparing for their own products to sell. He’d wanted to help but Auntie Fay wouldn’t let him. Stating that he should prepare for the festival with the other lads.

He was sure the other boys where busy preparing for the competition. Practicing their sword fighting with wooden sticks, and strutting about, claiming they’ve already won, the competition is just a formality. While their mothers are home cleaning their best clothes. Rumple didn’t have any intention of joining them.

It’s not like he was invited to join them.

Or even asked to participate in the competition.

Belle had been though. Not that that was any surprise to anyone, and anyway Belle was sure to win. Belle was the prettiest girl around, not only in their village but also of all the surrounding villages. If the younger girl’s outer beauty wasn’t enough to win, then her matching inner beauty would clinch the title. Belle was the kindest person Rumple had ever met. She always made time to talk to him, even if she only had time for a few minutes. Or she would make her friends include him in their games.

She didn’t care that people didn’t like him. She didn’t care about the rumors surrounding his coming to live with Aunties Elle and Fay or the rumors about his Papa. She certainly didn’t care that villagers would whisper about her, that she was odd spending so much time with him.

When he’d brought his concerns, that she would be teased by the other kids because of their friendship. Belle had only laughed and said she’d always been considered odd. Everyone talked about her in her last village. She told him about what her Mama said; that people would always talk and tease no matter what you do. So you should do what you like and let them talk.

Belle was also smart and patient. Her Papa was always buying her new books on market day. Rumple couldn’t believe how long Belle could search the book cart looking for just the right book. The owner would watch them closely. Making sure that Rumple didn’t follow his Papa’s example and try and steal something. The cart owner watched Belle closely as well. Making sure that she actually bought something and didn’t just read them for free.

Belle claimed she needed to read the first few pages to really tell if the book was good or not.

She was also teaching him to read. Filling in the gaps, between the things his Papa knew, and actually thought important enough to teach him. Plus the things his Aunties taught him, which was generally limited to their craft, and a few odd things. Belle insisted on teaching him. She said it was more selfish then selfless, and that he was doing her a favor. Claiming she needed someone to discuss her book with. Someone who read them and maybe saw things differently than she did. Instead of someone who would listen and agree because they didn’t know any better. Rumple wasn’t so sure he was the one doing the favor he knew his faults. He got frustrated easily; his temper flared causing him to snap. He tried to keep himself from lashing out at his friend. But he wasn’t always successful. Most of the time Belle ignored his outburst, sometimes, if he was particularly rude, she’d snap back. However, no matter how much they fought, Belle always forgave him.

“Rumple?” He looks up to meet Belle’s blue eyes.

“Hey Belle.” He stumbles over his words. She smiles and moves back a little, giving him room to stand. Finding his words again, “H-how are you? Are you excited about the competition tonight?”

“I’m alright.” She hums, “I’m a little nervous, but everyone’s been really positive so that helps. And you?”

“I’m fine.” He answers. The two go quite. Until Rumple notices the questioning looks Belle is throwing at the flowers.

“Oh! Right.” He presents them to her. “Aunt Fay and I had some time yesterday waiting for the dye to color the yarn so we went to the see the wild flowers. Aunt Fay taught me how to make a flower crown, and…” he hesitates, “and I wondered if you’d like to have it?” Belle’s smile grows wide and his heart flutters at the sight.

“It’s so pretty Rumple!” She takes the ring from him, inspecting the wild flowers carefully. “You made this?”

“Yeah… well my Aunt helped.”

“I love it. I’m going to have Mama braid it into my hair for tonight.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Before anymore can be said they hear Belle’s Papa call for her to come inside. She calls back saying she’ll be right there. Then turning to Rumple again.

“Sorry I guess I’ve gotta go, but I’ll see you tonight at the competition?” He nods yes, and wishes her luck. They hear the older man call out to Belle again. She rolls her eyes and smiles in a way he can’t help but return. “Then I’ll see you later.” Holding up the flower crown, “Thank you again. It’s a very sweet gift.”

Rumple starts to speak but before he can Belle presses herself against him and lightly kisses his cheek. Pulling back she giggles at his red face and dumbfounded expression. Giving him one last little wave she turns and enters the shop.

 

 

The Duke swirls the wine in his glass around before waiting for it to still and taking a sip. While he repeats the process he hears the door open and a man wearing a guard uniform walks in. He looks up when the man stands in front of his desk.

“Did you find them?” The guard swallows audibly.

“No Sir. When we arrived at the village and told them the story about the Ogres making their way towards them the people started to evacuate. In the commotion we didn’t find the husband and boy. We’re not sure where they would have gone. There are several other villages in the area, as well as camps formed by evacuees from villages actually destroyed by the beasts.” The Duke says nothing focusing on his drink again. The guard shifts nervously. “Sir.” He swallows when the Duke turns his attention to him again. “Sir I have my men at the ready. With your order we will begin searching for them.”

“No.” The Duke answers finishing off his drink. Then rising to collect the bottle on the wine cabinet against the wall he pours himself another glass. “No I don’t think that will be necessary. Have one of the maids collect Belle’s cloak.”

“Sir?”

“Take the cloak back to the village tear it up a bit. Not that it really needs it; the ratty old thing is practically in pieces already. Make sure you leave it out, if her husband goes back to look for her he should find it. You could splatter some animal blood on it for good measure I suppose. But it shouldn’t take much to convince him she’s dead peasants are stupid after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh I'm really sorry this took so long. But the last month or so of classes where crazy. Hopefully now that it's summer I'll have some more time to write, but I have an internship and I work so I'll do my best.  
> Also sorry this chapter seems kinda short. I'm working on the next so you guys shouldn't have to wait as long for the next update.  
> Thanks for being understanding.

At the Duke’s insistence Belle returned to his castle, it’s not as though she could stay in her burnt down village after all. The travel to the castle and the time spent in the room he’s given her has passed in a blur. She’s unsure how long she’s laid in bed. The weight on her chest makes breathing hard, and the aching in her limbs painful to move.There’s a light knock on the door after a moment it opens slowly. Katharine walks in carrying another new dress, presumably for Belle.

“Miss?” She calls out gently. Belle doesn’t say anything but turns over to look at her and smiles in greeting. Katharine gives her a sympathetic smile in return, “The Duke wishes for you to join him for dinner.” She places the dress on the bench sitting at the end of the bed.

“I’m not sure that I feel up to dinner.” Belle answers lying back against the pillows. Katharine smooth’s the fabric of the dress so it doesn’t wrinkle.

“You need to eat. You didn’t touch your lunch or your breakfast.” Katharine bites her lip before continuing, “I’m not sure you can refuse, the Duke… can be very insistent.” Belle continues her protests but Katharine helps her up from the bed and into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

An hour later Katharine is opening the doors to the dining hall where the Duke waits. He smiles broadly at seeing Belle enter.

“You’re looking lovely as always my dear.” He dismisses Katharine with a wave and places his hands on Belle’s shoulders rubbing them lightly, “I know this is a tough time for you, so forgive me for being so pushy, but I don’t think you should lock yourself in. You need to get out and take comfort in others.” Belle doesn’t say anything but nods; the Duke pulls her closer and kisses her forehead. Leading her to a table setting he pulls out her chair. As soon as she settles herself a servant places a glass of water in front of her. The man announces that the first serving will be out in a moment before another servant fills the Duke’s wine glass then making he way over to Belle. She thanks him but states that she’s fine with water. The Duke interrupts.

“Nonsense.” He monitions for the other man to set the wine down, “The lady will have the wine.” More servants enter carrying food and the Duke engages her in light conversation.

He seems content with her minimal impute, mostly nods or short sentences. Absent-mindedly she has the thought that she would be ashamed if Bae acted this way to her or her husband, let alone the Duke, and that she should be more respectful. But the thought of her family’s fate brings such a throbbing ache she loses the ability to care. She nibbles her food and sips the wine to be polite, still not feeling very hungry, despite this being the first meal she’s had.

Before she knows it the servant’s are removing her dinner plate and replacing it with a dessert one. She feels her eyes tear up at the sight of the cake delicately topped with raspberries. They had been Baelfire’s favorite treat, a trait he shared with his father, and she sobbed at the memories of the two of them picking in the woods near their home.

“Sweetheart?” The Duke questions, getting up from his chair he moves to her side. Rubbing her back he pulls out a handkerchief handing it to her, “Sweetheart what’s wrong?” Through the tears she tells him.

“Oh Sweetheart. I’m so sorry.” He pulls Belle into his arms, positions her head to rest on his shoulder. Rubbing his hand up and down her back, “I know it hurt’s I can’t imagine.” Belle misses what he says next but his tone remains soft and comforting. “…But the pain will fade in time. You’ll see. You will get passed this and be happy again. You will have things to look forward to, a big wedding, new children.” Belle focuses on her breathing, forcing herself to stop crying as she pulls back away from the Duke. Looking at him in shock. He doesn’t seem to notice her expression, smiling and pushing her hair out of her face.

“What? No I…I can’t even think about getting remarried or having another child.” The Duke cradles her face with his hands.

“I’m sure right now the thought of a new life does sound bizarre, but you’ll have a year to prepare. There’s a lot of planning involved you’ll be to busy to think about your old life.”

“A year?! I can’t get remarried in a year! I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to remarry. Sir I think there’s been a misunderstanding, with all due respect I don’t want to marry you.” She feels his hands tighten around her shoulders during her out burst, before they release.

“I know you’re hurting so I’ll excuse your rudeness.” His voice is tight, the first time Belle’s seem him lose his laid back, comforting demeanor. Taking a breath to calm herself Belle continues.

“I’m sorry for shouting but I was a little shocked. It’s…it just seems a little soon to be thinking about marriage. I just lost my family. I truly love, loved… my husband. I just don’t know if I can ever get over losing him, let alone my son. I really don’t know you. I would need more than a year to know you well enough to someday marry you.” The Duke looks at her questionably, before laughing softly.

“It’s unfortunate we had this misunderstanding, but of course we’re going to get married. I can’t have an unmarried young woman living with me. Imagine what people would say.” He pauses looking at her, expecting his point to become clear to her. “And after everything I’ve done for you.”

“I thought you were being kind?”

“Haven’t I been kind? I’ve given you expensive dresses, I’m giving you time to grieve.” The Duke growls out. Hesitantly Belle speaks.

“Perhaps I should leave. If people will talk and I don’t want to make things hard for you, and I don’t want to be a burden after all you’ve done.”

“Leave?” The Duke scoffs. “And where would you go? You said you’ve lost your whole family. You’re alone now. You think you can take care of yourself? Don’t be stupid you need someone to take care of you, protect you from those ogres. You think another man would be as patient as I am? That they can provide you with the type of life I’m offering you?” By the end of rant he’s shouting.

Belle remains quite. This was not the man she’d come to think of as her friend. This was not the kind, calm understanding man she’d began to know over the last few days. Looking in his dark eyes Belle can see that this is the uncaring controlling warlord of their land. The one who was capable living in wealth while his people struggle daily. This man is dangerous. She feels overcome with a wave of embarrassment. The Duke has played her like a fool.

“I’m.” Belle considers her words worried that he will go off again or become violent. “I apologize I have been taking advantage of your kindness.” He seems to calm, but Belle doesn’t trust that his mood will remain so. “I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did and I’m sorry I upset you. It’s just… it’s just been so hard.” The Duke pulls her close repeating his comforting words while running his fingers through her hair.

  “I lost my temper and I didn’t want to. This isn’t how I wanted us to start our life together.” Belle breathes deeply considering her options and his words.

“If you don’t mind I’d like to go back to my room.”

“Of course. I had hoped I could show you around a bit but with all the excitement it’s better to leave that for tomorrow.” Belle smiles at him not truly meeting his eyes.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Belle sinks onto the bed, but even the plushness cannot comfort her. She knows she cannot marry the Duke. Even if she hadn’t just been married to the love of her life and lost him and her son, the darkness in the Duke’s heart would stop her from ever consenting to marriage. How could she have missed his cruelty, the barely concealed rage? She knew the stories. That he was planning to lower the draft age again, as if the men marching to meet those beasts weren’t young enough.  Grabbing a nearby pillow she covers her face and groans.

She removes the pillow and sits up hearing the door squeak open. Katharine enters hesitantly. Belle smiles in greeting, moving to sit on the edge of the bed she motions for the other woman sit. Katharine stands next to the bench but doesn’t sit; she seems to be struggling with her thoughts.

“Katharine? Is everything alright?” Belle questions. Concerned for the news that her new friend might bring her. “Please don’t tell me that the Duke needs something else tonight.”

“No…no the Duke didn’t send me.” Belle watches the other women start to pace. “I…” Katharine pushes her hair back from her face, “I heard from some of the other staff that the Duke and you are going to get married.” Belle huffs making her shoulders shake.

“We’re not getting married. I’m going to have to leave the castle. I can’t get married so soon after my family was killed, and I won’t be getting married to someone like the Duke.” She may have been fooled by his act before but now she knows his true nature.

“Yes!” The other woman cries, startling Belle. “You should leave the castle and you should do it as soon as possible. The sooner the better.” Katharine begins to pace again, mumbling things that Belle should take on her journey.

“Well I was thinking that I could go stay with some friends. They live in the next village over so I don’t think I’ll need all of that.” Belle interrupts. Katharine’s list has grown rather long, sounding as though she expects Belle to travel all the way across the realm.

“No! No you can’t go there. It’s much to close you need to go farther.” Belle looks at her questioningly, and asks why.  Katharine wrings her hands. “You can’t stay here. You must go somewhere outside of the Dukes control.”

“Katharine.” Belle laughs nervously, “I know the Duke is rather…but surly going all the way across the realm isn’t necessary?” She watches as Katharine continues to fret. Belle stands and comes to rest in front of the woman, “Is there something your not telling me?” The taller woman doesn’t say anything she seems to debate what she’s going to do next and just when Belle starts to turn away she speaks.

“There is something.” She swallows, “The…the first night that the Duke brought you here. After I…when I returned to the library with the tea and snacks. I saw the Duke speaking to one of the guardsmen. I kept my distance but I could still hear them.” She hesitates. “I heard the Duke tell the other man about your village. About your family. I…I heard him tell the guard to take some of the other men and burn down the village. To make it seem like the ogres had attacked.” Katharine stops her eyes fill with tears, “The Duke said to find your family, and to kill them.”

Belle gasps out softy, it’s as if she’s been punched in the gut. She had thought that nothing about the Duke would surprise her, and to an extent she’s not, but to hear that the cause of her villages destruction. Her family’s deaths, was because of the Duke. Belle feels her heart drop into her stomach. Katharine is right, Belle realizes. She must leave the Frontlands.

           

The next few days are the hardest Belle has ever faced. Still reeling from the loss of her family, she finds herself spending an increasing amount of time with their murder. The Duke has returned to his charming, and kind facade. Every time he smiles it makes her stomach clench. She grits her teeth and puts up with him for as long as she can and excuses herself as soon as she thinks it won’t look suspicious. The Duke seems happy to play the sympathetic shoulder to cry on. So he sends her off with a hug and a kiss to her cheek.

She wishes she could slap him across the face.

Once in her room she and Katharine plan. Katharine has agreed to travel with her and Belle is grateful for her company and her help. Because of the other woman’s job in the kitchens she’s able to collect much of the food they will need. She’s also arranged, at Belle’s suggestion, for preparations to be made for two riders to travel to the marshlands of the very northern point of the Frontlands. Katharine has informed the servants that these men are going at the Duke’s insistence. In truth Belle and Katharine plan to travel to the eastern coast disguised as men. Once they’ve reached the coast they plan to travel south towards the boarder of another lord. Belle remembers hearing from rumors in the market that there’s no love lost between the two lords. So the women are hoping that may grant them some measure of safety.

They make their run for it after nightfall

 

The pair have been travailing for the better part of a week. Once they reach the coast, despite feeling they’re still close to the Duke to be safe Belle and Katharine stop at a stream that feeds into the ocean to rest. Belle has become concerned for the horses, as they’ve rarely stopped in one place long enough to give them a proper rest.

 “I didn’t know that riding could be so strenuous.” Belle comments leading her speckled horse to drink, Katharine laughs.

“I know I feel as if my legs are made of jelly. But at the same time my muscles are so sore.” Belle agrees. They tie the horses to a sturdy branch nearby and walk around stretching out their legs. After a few minutes Belle asks for Katharine’s waterskin. While filling them with water she hears the other woman call out.

“Belle look at these little fruits. They look like little green plums, I found them in those trees over there.” She hands a few to Belle and places a few into her bag. Belle places most into her bag but keeps one out turning the little fruit over inspecting it. It looks more like a crabapple then a plum to her and she has the nagging feeling that she’s read about them before.

“I wonder if you’re supposed to peel them?” Katharine wonders aloud. “Or can you just bite into them like an apple?” She makes her way to the stream and lets the water run over the fruit.

“Katharine wait!” Katharine freezes and pulls the fruit away from her mouth; she was just about to bite into it when Belle startled her. Belle swallows, “I think I’ve read about these. I don’t think you can eat them.”

“That _is_ a good thought.” A new voice from behind them declares. Belle and Katharine turn around and stare; the owner of the voice is an older man wearing a dark cloak. He waves at them and chuckles at their alarmed faces. “You see it’s not a good idea to eat those.” The two women eye him warily as he steps closer to them. “Those are called manchineel or ‘beach apples’ and they’re some of the most poisonous plants in the world. Well plants of the non-magical verity. Even the sap can blister skin, and burning the wood can lead to blindness. One bite of that and without help you’ll die and seeing as you’re two hours from the nearest village.” He trails off. Katharine drops the manchineel as if it’s bit her.

“Yes… well thanks for your help. We’ll have to be more careful.” She motions for Katharine to stand and they head over to their horses. He waves off her thanks.

“It’s no matter. But sense we’re on the subject, what are two young and beautiful women such as yourselves doing so far from any village?” Katharine flashes Belle a worried look.

“Oh well. You see we’re on our way to visit our cousin. She’s having her first child and we thought we’d stay with her and her husband to help them get settled.” Belle smiles at the man grabbing her horses’ reins, “We best get going. Thank you again for your help.”

“You’re a talented liar Miss.” He smiles. “But I think what you’re really doing is running from a certain Duke.” Katharine’s face goes pale, and Belle feels her stomach clench. They start to assure him that they don’t know what he’s talking about but are silenced when he raises his hand. “I sympathize with you I really do. But unfortunately I don’t have a choice.” Black and purple smoke engulf the three of them. When it clears their back in the Duke’s library.

“Ah! Zoso there you are.” The Duke says standing from the desk he was working at. Seeing Belle he smiles widely. “You certainty took you’re time bringing back my wayward bride.” Zoso doesn’t say anything but shrugs his shoulders lightly. The Duke turns to Belle. “It’s good to see you returned safely my dear.” When leans forward to kiss her head Belle ducks out of his reach. She won’t play his games anymore.

“Zoso.” The Duke says not looking away from Belle. “Why don’t you take Katharine to Sarton. The frontlines could use another body.” Belle’s eyes widen horrified.

“You can’t!” But Zoso has already disappeared with the other woman in a cloud of smoke. The Duke grabs her arm, holding it tightly.

“I think you’ll find I can do anything I want.” He grunts out, “Now. I think I’ve been patient with you enough. But that ends now. We will get married. You will be my wife wither you like it or not and if you run again I’ll just have the Dark One bring you back.”

“Dark One?” Belle’s read the myths surrounding the Dark One and ha a hard time imagining the old man was the legendary Dark One. If Zoso is the Dark One then the Duke must have the dagger. “If you can control the Dark One then you control his powers. You can end the war. Why haven’t you done so?” The Duke scoffs.

“End the war? Why on Earth would I do something stupid like that?”

“People are dying why wouldn’t you want to end the war?” He laughs.

“Peasants. Peasants are dying. Do you have any idea how much I’m making off this war? How much our neighboring lands are paying for me to send troops? How much they’re paying for weapons and supplies? In less then a decade I’ll be richer than the King himself and with the Dark One under my control I’ll be able to remain safe from the ogres.” Belle horrified by his words does the only thing she can think of.

She slaps him across the face.

The Duke recovers and shoves her to the ground with a shout; her things scatter around her as they spill out from her bag.

“You little-!” He silences himself; clearing his throat he addresses her on the ground. “This really isn’t how we should start our marriage. But I guess that’s what I get for falling for a stupid but pretty girl.” Belle flushes with anger. Spying a manchineel she grabs it and stands. Squaring her shoulders she locks her eyes to his.

“You’re a coward hiding away in your castle while you send people to die. You’re a monster, maybe even more so than those ogres. Making money off their lives. You killed those people and you killed my family.” Taking a bite out of the manchineel. Once she swallows she can feel where the fruit has burned her throat. She winces but takes another bite. “I will never marry you.”

“What? What are you doing?”

“This is poisonous.” She says between bites.

“Then why are you eating it?!” He rushes over and attempts to pull it out of her hands. When he succeeds she spits at him.

“I’d rather die then marry my families murder.” She begins to cough. She can feel her throat start to close. Belle feels nauseas and collapses on the ground. As her vision starts to fade she can hear the Duke yelling, calling out for the Dark One.

“Sweetheart!”

 

“Belle?” The light is impossibly bright. It’s like she’s lying in the field at noon. She feels warm. Like she’s in front of the fire at home, and as happy as when she married her husband or saw Bae for the first time. “Belle?” The voice speaks to her again. It’s soft and familiar. She tries to break through the fog in her mind to follow the voice.

“Belle?” Slowly she opens her eyes squinting she tries to look at the person calling her.

Brown.

She sees the man’s eyes, filled with unshed tears. The warm earthy brown is familiar. Working through the haze she thinks she knows him.

“Rumple?” He lets out a sob and nods. He reaches out for her. Belle’s confused. How can Rumple be here? He should be dead. His hair is different, longer and more streaked with grey and his clothes are different. She’s never seen clothes like these. Belle starts to question but suddenly her strength is zapped from her. Falling back onto the pillows there’s an alarm that rings through the air. The burning in her throat is back. Rumple clutches her shoulders he’s saying something but Belle can’t hear. Suddenly a blond man pushes Rumple away from her. He speaks to her and then to another woman in black. Then she’s being moved rushed away from Rumple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what what two chapters in a month.  
> hope you guys like, it's kinda long but I don't think that's to bad.  
> Also manchineel is a real tree, I kinda exaggerated the effects of the fruit. It can kill you but it's effects don't work as quickly as they do in my story.  
> Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Mother Superior made her way up the hospital steps irritated with how the afternoon was turning out the day had started out so nice. It was sunny, not a cloud in the sky, causing much of the ice on the walkway to melt. Which made the chances of Astrid hurting herself lessen. But not by much, Blue swore that she could leave the other fairy in a padded room and she’d figure out how to hurt herself.

Leave it to the Dark One to ruin a perfectly good day.

She’d been in the Convent garden when one of the other fairies turned nuns had come to notify her of the hospital’s call. The nurse had informed her that the Dark One had come to the nurse’s station asking about her coma patient. The nurse was apologetic that she couldn’t deny him entry, it was visiting hours, but that she thought Blue should know. Thanking the other woman Blue had asked that the nurse call security to keep an eye on things until she got there. Passing the security guards when she turns the corner she almost runs into Dr. Whale. He says something but the words are lost when a wave of warmth and magic passes over them. Before either can question the event an alarm blares. The hallway jumps into action. Dr. Whale pushes his way past the Dark One; a few nurses come in and start to unhook the patient from the machines.

“Miss?” Dr. Whale asks trying to get the woman’s attention, “Miss! Can you tell me what happened to you? Do you know what is causing your distress?” The woman’s eyes are wide it’s unclear if she can even hear Dr. Whale he turns to Mother Superior. She searches her memory for the answer.

 “It’s the manchineel. She ate it.”

“We’ll need to pump her stomach to remove it then.” He nods to the nurses. They pull the bed out of the room leaving the Blue Fairy alone with the Dark One.

           

Reul Ghorm eyes the man warily, careful to keep the Dark One in her sight as well. She hadn’t wanted to come but Violet had insisted. She had been surprised when Violet had come to her asking for help with the Duke of the Frontlands. Surprised because Reul Ghorm had made it clear that Violet, and any other fairy, was to ignore the man. Violet had been the Duke’s family patron fairy for generations, being almost as old as Blue herself. But when the current Duke came to power Violet had spoke to her about the man’s cruelty Blue had decided to cute ties with him. His treatment of his people and his association with the Dark One was unacceptable.

The fairies had no contact with him. At least until today.

“Please. I… I know you don’t agree with my choices. And maybe I have made some questionable ones but my wife is innocent. Please can you help her?” The Duke asks pleadingly.

“We’ll see.” Reul Ghorm floats over to the lounge where the woman has been laid. The young woman is pretty Blue observes. Even before waving her wand she can feel dark magic radiating off the sleeping woman. Her brows draw in confusion. “What happened here?”

 “She was poisoned.” The Duke answers, Blue notices that the Dark One rolls his eyes from his place behind his master. “One of my enemies…must have worked with one of my staff. They where probably trying to kill me.” He chocks down a sob, “My Darling was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Manchineel is an unusual choice of poison. It’s fatal sure, but it’s also treatable and there are far more effective choices out there.” The Duke grits his teeth while the Dark One tries to cover his grin.

“Perhaps they where trying to make me suffer?”

“Perhaps.” Her tone suggests that she doesn’t truly believe the Duke. Turning back towards the woman she asks, “And the dark magic? What was the reasoning for that?”

“Healing magic is outside Zoso’s expertise. We feared that she would pass before you arrived.” Blue addresses Zoso.

“What is the spell you used?”

“I’m not sure what it’s called specifically but it’s a sleeping curse that stops all function without killing the one under the curse.”

“And where did you acquire such a curse?” The Dark One only shrugs in response, stating that he wasn’t sure. He’s lived such a long life it’s hard to keep things like that straight. Reul Ghorm sighs loudly. Then attempts to wake the woman.

“This is why I sent for you.” Violet cuts in before anyone else can speak. “The curse it’s to powerful I’ve never seen anything like it.” The Blue Fairy hums in agreement.

“I’m afraid that as is always the case, the Dark One has only made things worse.” She sends a glare over to the man in question who looks utterly bored. “I could have healed your wife but this curse. But with a curse this strong I’m afraid there’s nothing to be done.” The Duke explodes face turning red with rage.

“What do you mean there’s nothing to be done?! You’re the bloody leader of the faries! I understand you don’t agree with many of my choices but my love shouldn’t suffer your grudges.”

“I mean what I said.” Reul Ghorm answers sharply, “My ability to help has nothing to do with your choices. This curse is to strong even for my powers.”

“So she will remain like this?” He grunts running his fingers through his hair. Violet looks at the other fairy who sighs softly.

“It would seem so.” Then thoughtfully, “Unless…”

“Unless…?” The Duke repeats trying to lead her to continue.

“There is one magic strong enough. Strong enough to break any curse.” He motions for her to continue. Reul Ghorm glares in response she’s not one of his servants she can order around. She makes him wait another minute, when his frustration almost reaches his limit she continues, “Love. True Love is the strongest of all magic. It can break any curse.”

“Love?” The Duke’s voice doesn’t sound convinced. “Alright love. How do I use love to break the spell?”

“With a kiss.” He nods and moves over to Belle, Blue and Violet moving to let him pass.

“Beautiful Belle.” He sighs brushing her hair back, “You will see. Once I wake you, you will understand that we where meant to be.” He stares while the others watch; even Zoso has dropped his board expression and is watching intently. The Duke takes a deep breath before pressing his lips to Belle’s.

Everyone holds their breath.

“I don’t understand.” He turns to glare at Blue, “You said this would work!”

“I said that true loves kiss would work. Not that you are her true love.”

“True love is rare.” Violet cuts him off from shouting anymore. “It’s not uncommon for people to be with or marry someone who is not their true love. That doesn’t mean your feelings for each other are any less real or important.” She finishes her tone kind. No one responds to the Dark One’s snort.

“We will take her.” Blue declares holding up her hand to silence the Duke protests. “We have the ability to care for her. To keep her safe for…for as long as she needs it.”

And Blue did. In both worlds she and the other fairies had seen to it that the sleeping woman was as comfortable as possible. At least until the current Dark One got in the way.

“What did you do?” She accrues, “What did you do to her?” Rumple doesn’t respond at first, eyes wide watching the door Belle and the hospital staff left through. She Almost pities him. His confusion, and fear are written on his face. Any other person and she would offer comfort. For him she merely repeats her question. His eye, human not the yellow amber rimmed monster she recalls snap to her face. She watches as his calculating mask that he wears in this realm is rebuilt. He glares at her and she glares right back unwilling to back down.

She wasn’t afraid of any of the previous Dark Ones, and she won’t fear this one.

“What do you think I did?” He finally growls out, “You and I both know there’s only one way to break a sleeping curse.” She scowls at him.

“The Dark One is not capable of something like true love.”

“It looks like you’re wrong again dearie!” He sneers brushing past her and out of the room.

 

How could they not know? Belle question as the blond man and another woman leave her alone in a new room. How could they not know about the war that had consumed so much of her life? It just didn’t make any sense.

Though to be honest very little was making sense at the moment.

The first thing she had done when she woke, her throat sore and stomach aching, was ask for her husband. The blond man, Dr. Whale he introduced himself as, had ignored her question. Instead asking his own. She had tried to answer them and had repeated her request at the end of her answers. The Dr. and the nurse had told her she could have visitors later once they were done. The second thing she asked was where she was. They told her she was in a town called Storybook. That they no longer were in the Enchanted Forest and that a curse had brought them here. They had tried to explain the fireless lights and the machines around her but she can’t repeat what they said if someone where to ask. She had asked about her home, the Frontlands, and about the war with the ogres. She was met with blank faces. Neither of them had heard of the Frontlands or an ogre’s war. The nurse had said that she had heard of ogres giving people trouble but nothing like a war. Dr. Whale seemed to think she had been asleep a long time and that might have something to do with their lack of knowledge.

Dr. Whale had continued his questions and left no room for her own after that. Finally just when she thought she was nearing the end of her patience he stood up and told her he would send for Rumple.

A knock on the door brings her back to the present. It opens slowly and Belle feels an overwhelming sense of relief. It’s her husband. He rushes to her side and embraces her. She feels tears stream down her face while her hands touch as much of him as she can reach. Reassuring that it’s really him and that he’s here with her, absent-mindedly she finds him thicker that she remembers but doesn’t question it. Instead she reaches up to stroke his hair and kisses him again.

“Rumple I…I don’t understand the Dr. he said we’re not in the Enchanted Forest. He’s never heard of the ogre’s war or the Frontlands. How did you escape the Duke? Where’s Bae?” Her words run together with sobs. He shushes her patting her back. When she calms she starts again. “Rumple please.” Her hands tighten around him, “Please let this be you. That you’re here with me. I.” another sob cuts her off, “I don’t think I could handle losing you again.”

“Oh Belle. There’s so much I need to tell you.” He pulls her close and she can hear him conform that he is here and that he’ll never leave again. He sounds as though he close to crying as well.

“I’m not so sure he’s who you think he is.” Belle and Rumple jump apart at the unexpected voice. Belle recognizes her as the woman in black from when she woke up.

“Oh for the love of.” Rumple grumbles, “You’re still here?” The woman eyes him warily.

“She’s my charge.”

“Well she awake so why don’t you buzz off gnat.” Belle finds herself staring at her husband. She’s never seen him like this. Eyes full of anger, lips pulled back into a snarl, voice strong and cruel.

“Rumple?” She says softly and slightly chiding. When he looks to her his face softens looking more as she remembers him. Maybe she has been asleep for a long time. Long enough to change her husband, he would never have spoken that way to someone before.

“I am Mother Superior. In the Enchanted Forest I was called Reul Ghorm or the Blue Fairy. You’ve been asleep and in my care for close to three hundred years.” Mother Superior introduces herself. “I afraid you’ll find that your…”

“Husband.” Rumple growls.

“Your welcome to stay with me and the other fairies. Your husband has changed quite a bit since last you saw him. Not at all for the better. You don’t have to stay with him, you have other options now that you’re awake.” Belle feels Rumple stiffen beside her. She places her hand on his and addresses Blue.

“Thank you for your help. Truly. But my place is with my husband, I’m sure he’s changed but he’s still my husband. I know that where it counts he’s still the same.” Mother Superior smiles in return. Though Belle feels as if it’s a look an adult gives a child speaking nonsense.

“Still if you ever find that the change is to much our doors are always open.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was a beast to finish. I just couldn't get anywhere with it. I hope it's still good. I have some ideas for the next chapter and hopefully it will include some actual Rumbelle talks :/


	8. Chapter 8

Belle stomped down the unfamiliar street brushing tears from her eyes. Absently she noticed that unlike the street her and her husband now live on these homes seem closer together and look more similar to each other. When Rumple had brought her home yesterday after leaving the hospital a lot had been running through her mind. Rumple had been wonderful, carefully explaining the details of this new realm as well as patiently answering her endless questioning.

When she had apologized he lips quirked up into a small smile, she was happy that smile remained after all this time. He’d said he had missed her inquisitive nature and certainty didn’t mind seeing her so animated again.

She was surprised to see the house when they pulled into the driveway. The house was huge! And such a lovely shade of pink. Far larger than the home they shared before. The two of them had talked Rumple making dinner in the kitchen, which honestly could have fit their old home inside it by itself. Rumple had explained how the machines worked and offered tips for future reference.

He hadn’t looked her in the eyes as he told her about the curse that brought them to this realm.

Belle had told him what she had been through because of the Duke. Rumple was upset to learn that he had fallen for the Duke’s ploy.

He and Bae had been home waiting for her when their neighbor Brynn had pounded on the door declaring soldiers where in the village shouting about ogres nearby. Behind the taller man Rumple had seen fire and smoke along the tree line. It had been a difficult decision but he had chosen to take Bae and to go with Brynn his wife Arellia and their daughter Morriane to Arellia’s sister’s home in Wimborne. They had stayed there for several days before the soldiers said it was safe to return. When they returned they found the village in shambles. Nearly everything burnt to the ground and the village well was destroyed.

Bae was the one to find her cloak. Torn, covered in what looked like blood he had run to the shell of their home, nearly knocking over Rumple crying.

The two of them had mourned together and rebuilt their home with the help of some of their neighbors. The devastation of the village had shown the other villagers exactly what the ogres where capable of, for many of them this was their first time dealing with the effects of the creatures personally. This and learning of Belle’s “death” had lent Rumple some pity and perhaps some understanding about his choice. She was dismayed to learn that the kindness the other villagers gave faded as time went on and the attack became a memory.

The next morning after they ate Rumple told her how much worse life got after that. How the Duke had raised the taxes nearly every year. How he had lowered the draft age again and again until they where sending solders to collect children to defend the wall. Her heart broke as he described holding Bae and watching a young girl being torn from her mother’s arms knowing it was only a matter of time until they came for Bae.

Rumple slowly explained, after a little prodding and gentle encouragement from Belle, that he had tried to save Bae by running. But when that had failed he had been at such as lose at what to do. Finally he told her about the old man in the woods, who even before Rumple continued Belle guessed his identity.

Rumple told her about becoming the Dark One. The rush of power it gave him. How it made him feel like he had before his injury, but stronger. How he finally had the power to protect Bae. To provide for him and give him the things their son always deserved.

He had stopped. Stopped talking. Stopped looking at her face. Looking at her at all after that. Ultimately she had to ask, ending the silence, again about her son. Where was he?

Rumple’s hands had shook. His voice barley a whisper and tears threating to fall. He told her.

She had felt the tears come to her own eyes then, and again now as she recalls the memory. Her voice was urgent _What do you mean? How can he be lost?_

He told her about her son. Her brave boy. How he had hated what Rumple turned into. How he wanted to save his Papa from the terrible curse and return him to what he was. That he challenged his father. Made a deal that if he found a way to end the curse then Rumple would do it. But that when the time came. When Baelfire had found a way. Rumple had failed.

He had let him go.

Rumple told her with a rough voice and falling tears. He had looked at her when she didn’t respond. Stunned into silence. When the words caught up to her she let the tears fall. Sobbing she stood up and walked out of the door. Rumple didn’t try and stop her.

She pulls the sleeve of her jacket a bit wiping the fresh tears from her face. Looking around she’s unsure of where she is. A clearing she can still see some houses and the street she had followed. The space is open and she sits on a bench looking towards the pond.

She had to have left. She couldn’t stay there. She might have said something she would later regret. If it hadn’t been so clear he regretted his choice she might have lashed out at him. Called him names and tried to hurt him like she was hurting now. But he did regret what happened and was trying to make things right. Even if this curse was a terrible thing and she was upset to learn others had to be dragged into their mess. So she had left. Trying to spare him her rage and sorrow.

She felt new tears form as she thought of her son. Her baby. Alone in this new world. With it’s strange carriages, strange clothes, strange homes and not a single familiar face. Alone. Believing she was long since dead, and that his Papa loved his new power more then his son. Her poor baby.

Belle pulls her legs up onto the seat, buries her face into her arms and sobs.

 

Sometime later, after she has cried all her tears and she just feels exhausted, she notices another person sits down next to her.

“Are you alright?” The voice belongs to a child a young boy with a bag between his feet, dark hair and warm eyes. Belle nods in response and the boy jumps a little excitedly. “Oh my gosh! It’s you! I just knew you would wake up. My family thought it was a long shot but I just _knew_ it!”

“I’m sorry?” He pulls his bag into his lap and starts to dig around in it. He pulls out a thin piece of parchment with the best rendering of her likeness she’s ever seen on it.

“You’re the woman who’s under the sleeping curse. Well I suppose _was_ under the sleeping curse. I knew that if we could just get these flyers out your true love would find you easier.” He’s smiling broadly and she can’t help but smile back.

He reminds her a little of her own boy. The hair is the right color but his eyes are differently shaped and face rounder then her own son’s. But the way he moves his hands and shakes his head when he talks is so similar to Bae, and Rumple when she thinks about it.

“Hey kid who you talkin’ to?” A tall blond woman has joined them. She’s wearing trousers, and Belle thinks the red leather jacket suits her, even if she’s never met the other woman.

“Mom it’s the woman from the hospital!” He answers eagerly. The woman’s eyes widen in recognition.

“So it is.” She smiles at her son, “I’ve really gotta stop doubting you about curses you sure know your stuff.” The boy puffs out his chest a little with pride, which makes Belle hide a laugh. The woman looks back at Belle; “I’m Emma by the way and the kids Henry. I’m the Sheriff of the town so if you ever need anything don’t hesitate to give me a call.”

“We we’re going to go have lunch at Grannie’s.” Henry interrupts, “Would you like to join us?”

“I…” Belle hesitates, “I would but I don’t have any money. I kind of left the house in a hurry.”

“That’s fine. Mom will pay.” Henry flashes his mother a smirk before jumping off the bench and starts to pull her after him. Emma just shoves his shoulder playfully as he passes.

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother.” She starts to say as she tries to pull her hand back.

“Nah. It’s fine. But if it really bothers you, you can pay next time.”

 

 

The house is dark when she returns. She had taken longer then she meant to. She forgot her way and had wondered the town until a soft-spoken man with a spotted dog had shown her the way back to the park. Once she closes the door behind her she calls out for her husband. Hearing no response she tries the kitchen. After the kitchen she tries the bedroom, and the rooms in between. After not finding him, and no answering yell when she calls she feels herself getting frustrated. With a sigh she leans against the kitchen doorframe.

When she opens her eyes she sees light coming from underneath the door under the stairs. Opening it she finds there are more stairs these leading down.

She almost laughs when she finds her husband at the bottom spinning at his wheel.

“We’re going to have a problem if this house is so big we can’t find each other in it.” She says as she places her hands on his shoulders. He jumps and drops his thread, which is golden and if she’s not mistaken has started out as straw.

“Oh you’re… you’re back.” He turns on the bench to look up at her. “I.” he swallows. “I wasn’t sure you were going to come back.” Belle smiles sadly before pulling him into her for a hug.

“Oh course. I was always going to come back.” She releases him and sits next to him grabbing his larger hand and pulling it into her lap. “I just needed some time to think.” She begins to trace her fingers over his while Rumple watches.

“Belle. No one would fault you for leaving.” Rumple says softly while Belle hums in response.

“I don’t agree with some of you’re choices and I’m still mad at you. But I’m also proud of you. Rumple you ended the ogres war. You saved those kids and protected our son and that shouldn’t be forgotten. I know you’re heart is in the right place. I can see that you’re trying to make things right. I love you.” Belle makes sure to make eye contact with him as she speaks. “I have always loved you and I always will.”

“I love you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brah this chapter was so hard to write. It's pretty long, well for me at least, and I had a hard time wording everything, and I still think I could word things better but am not sure how? idk  
> I tried to keep Belle in character and realistic so hopefully she turned out ok.  
> Hopefully it's a good chapter! Hope you guys like it.
> 
> P.S. Sorry if I don't always respond to your comments I'm really terrible about it. But know that I do read them and genuinely appreciate all of them :)


	9. Chapter 9

Belle finishes laughing at her husbands joke before taking a sip of her iced tea, who knew it could be cold! The pair where sitting across from each other at a booth in Grannie’s Dinner waiting on their dessert orders. Chocolate cream pie! She had tried chocolate cake the other night when Rumple had brought it home and she was eager to try the delicious flavor in this new dish.

They had been joined briefly earlier, when Henry had stopped by and said hello. Belle chatted with Henry for a few minutes, who kept glancing at Rumple from the corner of his eye, and had been introduced to Emma’s parents when they arrived. The three adults had eyed Rumple suspiciously but to Belle’s relief hadn’t said anything. Except Emma who merely reminded her to call her if Belle needed anything. Then glared at Rumple who only looked amused.

Belle had made her husband pay for their meals, to return the favor for earlier. Then the couple was left to eat in peace.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Rumple told her running her thumb over her ring finger and the yarn around it. He’d offered to get her a new one. She had clutched her hand close to her heart and declined but she said that if he wanted to spin her a replacement she wouldn’t mind. Seeing as her current one had lost it’s color, was fraying and always catching on things.

“Oh no.” Belle laughs, “I don’t think I could handle another surprise.” Over the last few days Rumple has taken Belle throughout the town. First there were cloths shopping where he bought her more clothes then she’d even owned in her entire life. He’d showed her his shop, the docks, the cabin in the woods, the ice cream store. She imagined there was little of the small town he had yet to show her.

“No I think you will like this surprise.” Belle smiles at him and thanks Ruby for bringing their pie.

 

Rumple takes her across the street. To the clock tower which Henry on their way to the diner the other day had pointed out to her and explained its significance. The windows are covered in newspaper and there’s a large lock on the door.

“The curse gave me a lot of this worlds money. How I earned, well I should say my cursed persona earned most of the wealth.” He says with a grin, which makes her smile. He’s bolder now. He’d always hidden his humor from others; it took her years to get him to trust her enough to share that side of him. It had been hard after he’d returned from war. The town’s scorn had made him turn into himself, hiding even from her.

“From real estate.” Rumple fishes a key from his pocket with a flourish. “I own most of the land in town including this building.”  Gripping his cane he uses his arm to push the door open reaching for her hand with his other. The room is dark the only light coming from the rips in the newspaper. The building smells of mildew and there’s a thick layer of dust that their steps kick up. Rumple leans his cane against the counter and raises his hand. As he does the room fills with light.

Belle gasps; dropping her husband’s hand she moves forward stepping into the larger room. Rumpelstiltskin laughs at her wide eyes re-grabbing his cane he follows her into the room where Belle has began to drag her fingers over the spines of the books.

“Rumple. This is. This is incredible there’s so many books here!”

“It’s called a library. In this realm for the most part, learning is encouraged and nearly everyone can read. Library’s offer the chance for people with few means the chance to read books without needing to purchase them.” A broad grin splits across Belle’s face; Rumple feels the wind get sucked out of him. Then her face turns thoughtful.

“But there’s so much dust and… doesn’t anyone come here?”

“Ah. Well you see the curse built this place, but failed to give anyone the job of maintaining it. Without anyone working here no one can use it.” Belle nods in understanding a forlorn look settles on her face as she fiddles with the book closest to her. Rumple clears his throat to regain her attention. “I. It occurred to me that since you where asleep you don’t have a job to keep you busy through out the day or the chance to know to many of the people in town. So I thought that if you wanted you could take over the library.”

“Keep me busy? Rumple are you trying to get rid of me?” He sputters denying it, “I’m just teasing you, you silly man.” She places a kiss on his cheek. “I know how you like your workspace though.”

“I hope I haven’t been rude about it.” Belle shakes her head.

“No I understand. You like to have a project to keep your hands busy. Nothing wrong with that. And I know I can be a little distracting.”

“Very distracting.” He snorts as his hands shift down do her lower waist. They stand still content in their embrace. “I think I’m close to finding a way to cross the town line.”

“That’s great Rumple!” Seeing his hesitant expression she prompts, “Isn’t it?”

“No it is. It’s just.” He sighs, “I don’t think you will be able to come with me. And I don’t want to leave you here alone. Then even if I can leave town there’s actually finding Bae and this world is so much bigger than ours was. I just.” Belle hushes him framing his face with her hands she locks eyes with his.

“Rumple it’s ok. Calm down. It’s going to work out. You will figure something out I know you will. You’ve already brought us this far and you don’t need to worry about me. Just focus on finding our boy.”

“I wish I had the same confidence.”

“I’ll just have enough for both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's so hard to find time to write. I have a few more chapters planned out but I think we're nearing the end of it. Hopefully they'll get updated a little faster than this last chapter. Thanks for your patience everyone hope you like.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom another chapter.  
> I really trying to finish this. I swear I haven't forgot it I've just been really busy with work and school and graduating and trying to figure out what I'm gonna do after I graduate.  
> I've got the next chapter outline done so hopefully it won't be to long until I update again.  
> Thanks so much for all of your support and comments they really help!

“I’ll get it.” Henry jumps up from the couch thankful for the distraction. It’s Snow’s night to pick the movie and the light cutesy romantic comedy was definitely not something he would have picked himself. He had a feeling his mom felt the same by the way she kept looking at her phone and offering to make popcorn and get everyone drinks.

“Hey Belle, Mr. Gold.” He says as he opens the door. Belle greets him just as happily. “What’s up?”

“I was hoping to speak to your mother.” Belle smiles and lifts the plate she brought.

“I brought cookies.”

“Awesome.” Henry moves to let them in Belle handing the plate to Henry and explains that she’s trying to learn how to use the appliances in their home and made too many. Emma comes in from the kitchen, greets Belle and eye’s Gold suspiciously. Snow and David pause the movie to turn and watch.

“What’s up Gold?” Emma echoes her son.

“I’d like to cash in my favor now.”

“You could just ask them for help.” Belle and Rumple exchange looks before she rolls her eyes and he gives a huff.

“What do you need?” Gold redirects to Emma.

“As my wife has mentioned before we’re looking for our son.”

“So you want me to find him? Ok. I’m sure I could at least find some leads from some of my old contacts.”

“No I have an address. I know where he is.”

“Then…”

“We’re hoping you wouldn’t mind escorting Rumple. We think Baelfire is in New York and well… from what I’ve read it’s rather different than Storybook.” Belle answers, smiling at Henry’s confused expression and his mouthing the nickname.

“So you just want Emma to go with you?” Before Gold could answer David Snow questions.

“How do you intend to leave Storybook? The town line?”

“I’ve figured out a way for me to leave.”

“What’s the catch Gold? I’m sure escorting isn’t all you want.” Rumple meets his wife’s eyes.

“Bae might not be happy to see his father. They didn’t exactly part on good terms.”

“I’m not going to force someone to talk to you. I’m not your muscle.” Belle starts to deny the need for force in this.

“Despite your opinion of me I have no intention of forcing my son to speak with me if he doesn’t want to.” He stops, “But because of me Bae is not here to see his mother’s return. He doesn’t even know she’s alive. Because of what I’ve done he might not let me tell him she’s here. And she can’t go to him herself. Regardless of my actions they shouldn’t be separated anymore than they have been.”  Emma considers his words and determines that Gold is being truthful. After agreeing to go to New York with him the two work out the details of the trip. Once they’re done Belle and Gold return home. Hopeful for the next day’s success.

 

The next morning when the couple pulls the Cadillac in front of the Charming family apartment Belle spy’s Henry standing just outside the entryway.

“Good morning Belle!” He greets her excitedly, sending a grin to Rumpelstiltskin, “good morning Mr. Gold. Are you ready to go? Mom’s grabbing some last minute things. You want me to put this in the trunk?” He lifts his backpack off the ground.

“You’re lending the backpack to your mother?” Rumple trails off. Henry laughs as if he’s made a joke.

“No. I’m going with you now. Emma’s decided it.”

“Oh well. That might be fun. Getting to go to the big city.” Rumple sends his wife a look and goes into the building.

“I don’t think he’s happy to hear I’m coming.”

“Rumple’s never liked surprises.” Henry laughs. They’re distracted by Rumpelstiltskin barging out of the building, followed by Emma and her parents.

“He’s coming with us or you’re going alone.”

“It’s ridicules there’s no need for him to come. You’re supposed to be helping me not playing vacation.”

“I agreed to help you and I will but he’s coming.” Rumple sighs.

“How is he supposed to get to New York I have two tickets not three.”

“Then get another ticket.”

“He’s your son!”

“It’s you trip! You’re the one who wants to go.”

“Rumple just buy the ticket. I’m sure Henry understands how important this is for us. He’ll behave.” Henry nods hurriedly looking from Belle to Gold. Rumple looks at his wife and lets out a deep breath.

“Fine.” He growls out, “Get your stuff in the trunk.” Emma just gives him a smug look. She and Henry start to say good-bye to Snow White and David.

“Please try and behave.”

“I’m not making any promises.” Belle laughs.

 “Henry seems nice I’m sure it will be fine.”

“He’s all right. I’m just…”

“Worried?” He nods, “Rumple.”

“I know _it will be fine.”_ They share a smile, “It’s just… you should be going. You have just as much right to be there when we find him.” Belle smiles sadly. It’s not as if watching him go is going to be easy. The waiting is going to drive her crazy! She’s spent the night reading about airplanes and New York and intellectually she understands that something happening to her husband is low. But she can’t help but fret. She runs her fingers over their son’s scarf slung around his shoulders.

“I’ll be ok while your gone. I’ll work on the library, staying busy. Then when you and Bae return we’ll celebrate. But first you have to go find him.”

“I love you.” They share a kiss.

“I love you too.”  Rumple steps back from their embrace placing one hand on his cane the other reaches for his wife’s for one last squeeze.

As the three of them drive away Belle thinks to herself that she was right. Watching him go is just as hard this time, as it was back then.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have to add some new tags cause this took a direction I wasn't really expecting it to. But you can blame my sister Boromir_is_my_boogie_boo_13 cause I was stuck and she helped me get through it and now there's some slash, which shouldn't be so surprising seeing my other fics and my name, and past mpreg.

New York is different in real life then the pictures. Rumpelstiltskin had known to expect the tall buildings and swarms of people but Belle’s books and the internet couldn’t prepare him for the sounds, smells and impending feeling of insignificance that threatens to overwhelm him. Next to him Ms. Swan looks right at home. An amused smile spreads across her face as she watches her son, whose face is pressed against the glass of the cab trying to take in as much of the city as he can. Like Rumpelstiltskin the young Mr. Mill watches as they pass the iron and glass goliaths. Though he’s sure the boy isn’t thinking about the possibly of them falling and crushing them. Belle had read aloud the passages depicting their constrictions. So their supposed to be structurally sound but how could that be?

They didn’t use magic.

How could something as tall as these buildings, made by only human hands and it work out? In Storybook sitting on the couch with Belle at his side he had marveled at the ingenuity of the people in this realm. But now. Traveling in the shadows of the giants he feels his anxiety increasing.

Bae was here. Bae lived here. Probably lived in a building similar to those he’s watching right now. He takes a deep breath. Not for much longer. Soon he’ll see his boy again. Tell him about Belle being alive and if for no other reason he’ll come to Storybook to see her. Emma turns her attention to him as he exhales audibly, probably worried he’ll have another episode like the one at the airport.

Before long the cab pulls up to an average looking building, made of brick. It looks neither old or new, it’s not particularly interesting in any way. Henry leaps across a puddle to stand beside Rumpelstiltskin nearly vibrating in place in his excitement. His mother places a hand on his shoulder.

“Ok. Well we’re here. So I guess we’ll get this surprise party started.” Henry sprints to the door and holds it open for his mom. When Gold meets him Henry flashes him an encouraging smile.

“There’s no Baelfire’s listed.” Henry says as he squirms his way past the adults to look at the list of names.

“It’s not exactly a name for someone who wants to stay under the radar.” Emma responds. Looking to Gold, “Your magic globe didn’t give you an apartment number?”

“It doesn’t work that way.” He answers softly peering at the names more closely.

“Do any of these names mean anything to you?”

“Well names are what I traffic in but sadly. No.” Henry tries to hide his disappointment. After a moment Emma points to a nametag that doesn’t have any names listed under it.

“There’s your boy.” Rumpelstiltskin doesn’t look convinced.

“Or there isn’t anyone living there.”

“You might traffic in names and magic but I traffic in finding people who don’t want to be found.” She presses the button causing the buzzer to beep. “UPS package delivery.” It’s silent with no response. But as Gold readies a scathing response the machine buzzes again. A soft voice comes across the speaker.

“Ok.” The gate unlocks. Emma sends Gold a smug smirk as she pushes open the gate.

“You just got lucky.” Emma snorts.

“Yeah because you brought me all the way to New York because of my luck.”

“Come on you guys!” Henry stands on the first landing waving them up, “We’re so close. Let’s _go_.”

 

Henry meets them at the top of the seventh flight of stairs.

“I found the apartment.”

“Oh thank god.” Emma huffs, “Why couldn’t your son live in a building with an elevator?” Rumple doesn’t respond. Inwardly thinking the same thing as he shifts his weight off his bad ankle.

He hesitates at the door. Henry flashes him another encouraging smile. He takes a deep breath.

He knocks on the door.

There’s the sound of footsteps hurrying towards the door. It flings open.

“Your not a delivery woman.” The child who opens the door looks about five. He has dark curly hair and has a dinosaur on his shirt. “You don’t even have a package. Why would you lie about that?”

“Alex!” A tall man rounds the corner pulling the child away from the door. “Don’t you have any survival instincts?”

“No.” The man rolls his eyes.

“You can’t just open the door to strangers.” He steps between the child and the group. “Can I help you?” The man speaks with a British accent, he’s taller then Emma by an inch or two. He has long black hair and his nose looks as if it’s been broken before and didn’t heal right. When Gold doesn’t say anything Emma speaks.

“Yeah we’re looking for someone. The name’s Baelfire.”

“Well then you have the wrong apartment. No Baelfire’s here.” He starts to close the door when Emma pushes on the door.

“No. He’s here.”

“I’m afraid not. It’s just my husband and our son here. You might try the directory downstairs. Good luck.”

“I think he is. I think your lying.” The man glares at Emma, and if she hadn’t spent the last few months squaring off with Regina and fighting a dragon she might have been afraid.

“You need to leave I’m calling the police.” He tries to close the door again. This time Gold is the one to push back.

“I’m not leaving until I find my son.” He pushes the door nearly slamming the door into the other man.

“Sev is everything ok? Alex said there were…” The new man trails off as he spies the group staring in shock. Alex stands behind his Papa, holding to the man’s pants looking from him to his father. Everyone goes quite.

“Neal?” Emma gasps, “What are you doing here?” He doesn’t say anything in response. Something clicks in Emma. Glaring at Gold, “Did you plan this?!” her voice rising at the end shifting her glare to Neal.

“No Emma. It’s…not like that.” Neal struggles for words.

“Oh really?!”

“Yeah. At least I didn’t plan anything.” He looks at Gold.

“I didn’t plan…what ever is going on here.” Emma looks ready to shout when Sev interrupts.

“Alex go to your room.”

“What?! Why?” Sev waves the child off. Alex stomps his feet as he walks away he mutters, “I’m not a baby. I should get to stay.” When the bedroom door slams Sev shuts the apartment door and goes to stand by his husband. They speak quietly stepping further into the apartment. Rumple follows, as does Henry and Emma. Sev whispers to Neal.

“Emma. As in your ex-girlfriend Emma?” Neal nods. Sev sighs and runs a hand over his face. Looking to Emma, “How old is the boy?” Emma doesn’t respond.

“How old are you kid?”

“Henry don’t answer that.” Emma moves in front of her son.

“I’m eleven. Why?” They hear Neal whisper ‘Oh my god’ to himself. “Mom?” Emma refuses to look at Henry instead staring at Neal. Neal takes a step back into his husband. Who places a comforting hand on his waist.

“Emma. Is this my son?”

“No. My dad. My dad was a fireman. He died.” He looks to his mother, “That’s what you told me.”

“Henry.” Emma whispers. Her eyes are rimmed red and she blinks back tears.

“He’s… he’s my dad? You said he died! You lied to me?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it.   
> Some of the dialogue comes from the show.  
> As I said this took a different turn than I thought and I ended up making Neal Bi, and married. Some might be confused so I figured I'd just explain a little here. So long story short Severus Snape is my favorite character ever, and I pretty much ship him with everyone including people from other shows. I talk about my rare pairs and weird ideas with her and she included one in her story "When Atlanta is in Ruins" which is a Once, Walking dead, Harry Potter fanfic, and the main pairing is Neal and Severus. So when I got stuck on this story she thought that maybe this would help get things moving and it did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally done with their term papers!!! With like half an hour to spare lol.   
> Haven't gotten many responses and comments since I put Severus and Alex in the story was a little disappointed to be honest but oh well.   
> I hope you guys still reading like the update. Only one more chapter left so thanks for sticking with me I know I don't update as reliably as some other writers.   
> Many of the dialog came from the show.

Henry rushes past everyone and goes through the open window onto the fire escape. Emma follows calling out for him.

“Bae.” Gold starts hesitantly.

“You know what. You’re the _last_ person who should speak. You should just go. I have _no_ interest in speaking to you!”

“I’m not going anywhere. Bae.”

“Get OUT of my apartment! “Neal starts to shout before his husband places a hand on his shoulder. Sev glances at the door Alex went into earlier then to the window where they can see Henry watching the people on the ground. Neal nods his head, takes a deep breath before starting to pace around the room.

“Baelfire. Please.” Rumple practically sobs out. “All I want is the chance to be heard.”

“Get out.” Neal’s voice is even, dark eyes hard and unblinking.

“Bae.”

“That’s it. I’m calling the police.” He goes over to the island in the kitchen where two phones sit connected to the outlet.

“Baelfire. Your mother is in Storybook.” He stops typing the passcode to glare at his father.

“How dare you. She’s dead. How could you…”

“She’s not Bae. We were tricked. The Duke kidnapped her and made us think she died. But she wasn’t. She was placed under a sleeping curse.” Gold takes a breath the explanation spilling out as fast as possible. “Henry.” He points to the window, “Henry found her, asleep in the hospital. They didn’t know who she was so he put up fliers to connect her with family. I saw them and woke her up. She’s back in Maine. She wanted to come. She wanted to come so badly but the curse doesn’t let people leave, and I could only leave because of a spell.”

“Prove it.” Gold shrugs as if to say how? But then his head whips up and he frantically begins to search for his phone. He dials Belle’s number muttering that Belle might not answer the first time because she’s still getting used to using the phone. Finally she answers.

“Rumple?” He lets out a shaky breath, “Rumple? Is everything ok?”

“Yes sweetheart.” Relief fills his mind, and his hands stop shaking. Clearing his throat, “I’ve found Baelfire.” She lets out a happy sequel. “He want’s to talk to you. Things are getting pretty complicated but… he’s here. I’m going to hand the phone over to him now.” Neal takes the phone looking at it suspiciously before putting it to his ear.

“Bae?” Belle asks after not hearing anything. “Baelfire are you there?” Her voice starts to tremble, “Baby? How are you? How old are you now? Do you like the city? I’ve been reading about it. It sounds great.” She laughs nervously, “Except for the crime. The books mention that there can be a lot of crime in large cities like that.” She stops when she hears crying on the other end of the line. “Bae?”

“Mama.” He cries out. Sev goes to stand next to Neal placing a hand on his free hand. “I’m… I’m ok. Mostly. Things are a little weird right now but…” He swallows. “It’s really great to hear your voice.”

“You to sweetie.”

“I…I’m married. He’s kind of a jerk but I think you’ll like him.” Sev reaches up and flicks Neal on the forehead. Both are smiling and Neal no longer looks like he’s crying. “We have a son. He’s five. His name is Alex. He’s great.”

 

“So that’s him.” Henry sits on the fire escape steps, ending up just a little bit taller then his mother and has to look down at her.

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I never thought I would see him again.” She stops, “I never wanted to.”

“Why not?” It takes a minute for her to answer. Henry focuses on the street and the cars going by while he waits.

“He was a thief Henry. A liar, a bad guy, and he… he broke my heart.

“I could have taken it you know. The truth.” Emma sighs. She knows he could have handled it. He’s already stronger then she was at his age.

“I know. He was just a part of my life I wanted to forget. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I was thinking of me.”

“I thought you where different. But you’re just like her. Regina. She always lied to me to.” Her heart stops. It feels like she’s been punched in the gut and struggles to regain control of her breathing.

“I’m sorry.”

“I wanna meet my dad.” She nods and tries to rub the tears from her eyes. “I’ll…I’ll go get him.”

“Henry wants to meet you.” She says as she climbs back into the apartment. “Oh sorry.” When she see’s he’s on the phone.

“Hey Mama I’m…I’ve gotta go. We’ll talk more later.” He listens to her say goodbye. “I love you to.” He hangs up and hands the phone over to Gold. Focusing on Emma ignoring his father, “You weren’t going to tell me about him.”

“No I wasn’t.”

“Yeah well he’s my kid to. So you don’t get to make that decision anymore.”

“Neal.” Sev chides. “To be fair if you did that to me I wouldn’t tell Alex about you either.”

“If I did that to you. You’d kill me.” Sev shrugs.

“They’d never find the body. To be honest I’m stunned she hasn’t at least hit you yet. You deserve it.” Neal flinches at his husband’s blunt tone while Gold gives a confused look.

“He’s waiting.” Emma cuts in. Neal sighs and goes over to the window but Emma steps in front of him. He looks at her questioningly, “Just don’t break his heart.” He nods and crawls out the window.

“So… you’re my dad.” Neal nods but realizes Henry can’t see him when the kids focused on the street below.

“Yeah.”

“I’m Henry.”

“It’s nice to meet you Henry. Sorry it took so long.” He try’s for a smile, stomach twisting at the thought of how much of Henry’s life he’s missed.

“It’s ok. You didn’t know.”

“So you’re eleven. What kinds of things do you like to do?”

“I like to read. I like to investigate stuff. I found Emma in Boston and brought her to Storybook.”

“Yeah my…. He mentioned that you found my mom and saved her.” Henry smiles his whole face brightening.

“I just made some fliers Mr. Gold’s the one who woke her up with true love’s kiss.”

“True love’s kiss?”

“Yeah. True love can cure any curse.” Henry starts to laugh, “If Mr. Gold and Belle are my grandparents then both my grandparents are true love couples.”

“Yeah. I guess that’s true.” Remembering that Emma’s parents are Snow white and Prince Charming.

“So you have a nice apartment.” Henry says softly.

“Yeah. It’s not bad.”

“The other man. Sev?” Neal nods, “He said he was living here with his husband and son.”

“Yeah. Sev and I are married. And Alex is our son. So I guess you also have a new half brother, in addition to a step-father.”

“So you already have a family.” He grumbles.

“Henry.” When Henry doesn’t respond, Neal leans forward so he’s resting his head on his arms on the gate and at Henry’s eye level. “Henry. You’re right I do have a family but that doesn’t mean you can’t be apart of it as well. Sev can be kind of hard to get along with but he’s a good person and Alex will be thrilled to have a brother.” He places an arm around Henry’s shoulder, “We’d be really lucky to have you in our family.” Henry smiles and leans into Neal. A window opening distracts them.

“Papa. Why are you guys on the fire escape? I’m bored can I come out to?” Neal’s shoulder’s shake with laughter looking at Henry he asks.

“What do you say? You want to meet your new little brother?” Henry nods, so Neal waves at him to come out. The window shuts and Alex opens his bedroom door. Running into the living room where the Emma, Rumple, and Sev are standing awkwardly.

“Alex you’re supposed to be in you’re room.” Sev curtly.

“Papa said I could go out on the fire’scape with him.” Neal pokes his head into the apartment.

“I figured now is as good as any for them to meet.” He reaches out and grabs the child under the arms and lifts him up. When he’s placed on the platform Alex turns to face his dad and sticks his tongue out.

“Brat.” Sev says fondly. The three adults are left to continue to stand awkwardly in the living room. Gold’s head is spinning trying to make sense of what has happened. Emma breaths forcefully trying to calm herself as she nervously glances at the window eyes still red.

“Well I could use a drink.” Sev says with a sigh. Addressing Emma, “How about you? What do you drink? We’ve got scotch, gin, this honey crap Neal likes, even appletini’s if you’re into that.” Emma gives a watery laugh.

“He still drinks that stuff?”

“Unfortunately.” He pours himself a glass then hands a second to Emma who takes it but doesn’t drink it. When he offers a third to Gold, Rumple waves it off. “So Henry… does he act like a drunk fraternity member? Because Alex runs into everything and breaks it, spills literally everything he’s eating on himself, then he takes his pants off for no reason, once in the middle of the deli. He’s up all night but gets up at the crack of dawn and does it all again the next day. I’m trying to convince Neal that Alex inherited it from him because I certainly never acted like that. So if Henry did those things then Neal can’t deny it’s his fault.”

“I…I don’t know. I gave Henry up. I’ve only recently gotten in touch with him.” Sev sends her a sympathetic look, if a little disappointed that he can’t simply blame Neal for Alex’s erratic behavior.

“So you…” They look at Gold, “You’re married to my son.”

“Yes.”

“And Alex is his son.”

“Alex is both of ours.” Gold rolls his eyes.

“Yes I understand you’re a couple and raising him but…”

“What I mean is that I carried Alex much in the same way as your wife carried Neal.”

“What?” Both Emma and Gold look surprised. He shrugs.

“It’s fairly common in my realm. Though generally it occurs with the aid of a potion.”

“So you come from another realm.” The other man’s lip curls into a snarl.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of the Harry Potter books or the movies?” When Emma nods he continues, “I’m the Potions Professor, the spy.” Rumple looks confused but Emma gaps.

“Seriously?” Severus nods. Before they can continue the Alex climbs back into the apartment followed by Henry and Neal. He runs over to Sev who picks him up and sets him on the counter.

“Dad. Papa said we might just go to Tiana and Naveen’s for dinner. We should go. We should go! Henry should meet them.”

“I don’t see why not. I certainly don’t want to cook tonight.” Alex cheers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we made it to the last chapter. I can't believe it's done and it took some turns and ended differently then I originally planned but I'm happy with how it turned out.  
> Thanks to everyone who stuck around and commented it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed the story.

Belle wrings her fingers. Rumple called an hour ago saying they had safety arrived in Maine, and again a little while ago saying they where nearing the town line. They were due at the pawnshop any minute. She checks the window again and doesn’t see it she takes a deep breath.

The night before, after Bae hung up she had cried in relief and sorrow. Her baby was alive. Though he wasn’t a baby anymore. He was married, to a man. Who seemed to be all right. Rumple described him as serious, and reserved, but he appeared to be affectionate to Baefire, Neal she corrected mentally. He wanted to be called Neal now, and their son Alex. Rumpelstiltskin said Alex was a lot like Neal was when he was little. Alex was very talkative at dinner, eager to learn more about his new brother, and was treating all of this as a grand adventure.

Having a grandson, let alone two! Feels unreal, to Belle it was only a few weeks ago that her boy was a child himself. Now she’s a grandmother. Henry, sweet from what she’s seen. But she worries how he’s dealing with this. He now has quite the extended family. Belle also wonder’s about how she and Rumple will cope with suddenly being grandparents while trying to re-connect with Neal.

On the phone Bae was eager to speak to her and tell her about his life. But Rumple mentioned that Neal hasn’t spoken to him much. Preferring to use his family as a buffer. It must be hard for him as well to suddenly have his parents back, in addition to a former girlfriend and an unknown son.

Her heart stutters when she hears a car door open. Out the window she sees Rumpelstiltskin and the others pile out of the Cadillac.

“It smells weird here.” Alex says looking around the small town. Neal gives him a funny look and takes a deep breath himself.

“That’s just the forest.”

“The forest smells weird.” Emma sends Neal a look making him embarrassed.

“We don’t get out of the city much.” Focusing on his son, “You know Alex I grew up in a town kind of like this. As far as being near the forest that is.” Alex hums in response but looks uninterested. “I used to go on hikes, listened to the birds, and I fished.”

“We don’t have to do any of that do we?” Alex groans looking at Sev.

“God I hope not.” Neal glares at his husband.

“Alex I think you’d really like doing some of those things.” 

“Gross.” Sev laughs at his son’s look of disgust.

“I like spending time in the woods.”

“See Alex, Henry likes being in the woods.”

“Then you guys go hang out in the woods. Me and Daddy can stay out of it like normal people.” Sev continues to laugh as he agrees with his son’s statement.

“Wasn’t the castle surrounded by forest Sev?” Henry asks him.

“Well yes but my snakes knew better then to go into it because if I had to go in after them they would wish I had left them to the acromantula and the werewolves.” Henry laughs and sees Belle where she stands in the entryway of the shop. Rumpelstiltskin sends her an encouraging smile. She reaches for his hand and squeezes it.

“Hey Mom.” Neal breathes out. Belle doesn’t know what to say. She has so much she wants to say, to ask, to talk about. But where to start? She ends up throwing her arms around his neck half laughing, half sobbing. He responds similarity, shifting his weight to keep them up. “You’re really here.” She nods pulling back to look at his face.

“ _You’re_ here.” Her voice is horse, framing his face with her hands, “look at you.” A little sob, “You’re all grown up. You look well, very handsome.” He chuckles and thanks her, “And you’re _tall!_ ” Neal laughs, “Well compared to you’re father and I. You certainty didn’t get that from us. I think you’re almost as tall as my Papa.” Addressing her husband. “You remember my Papa right? Doesn’t he look like he’s that tall?”

“I remember he didn’t like me very much.”

“Most people don’t Rumple.” She hums, Emma snorts and Belle hears Alex’s giggle. She pulls farther back to get a good look at her newest family members. Alex stands beside his father looking up at her and still shaking from the giggles. He’s a little small for his age and his dark curly hair reminds her painfully of Bae’s. The child is wearing blue jeans and over his shirt he has a dark red jacket. Looking around she wonders how she missed Henry’s rebalance. While Henry certainly takes after his mother his dark hair is Bae’s and their eyes are her husbands. The same warm brown and the familiar shape are in each of them.

“Mom this is my son Alex. Younger son, you’ve already met Henry, and my husband Severus.”

“Hi.” She greets Alex who happily greets her, “It’s nice to meet you.” The other man shakes her hand and echo’s the greeting.

“Hi!” Alex chirps happily. After a moment he sticks his hand out. Belle smiles and reaches her own hand out to meet his.


End file.
